


You know what's funny?

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: David call to Gillian to talk about her new boyfriend.





	

“I hear that you’re dating and isn’t with me. It’s true?” David said when Gillian answered the call. He hears the female voice laughing on the other side of the line. 

“Sadly, yes.” Gillian said still smiling. “How are you?” 

"Despite the fact that I'm not your new boyfriend, I'm fine. And you?"

“Oh, I’m very fine. After so many years I finally found someone.” 

"Hmmm" David's whisper sounded slightly threatening. "That's good. I'm glad for you if you're happy. I think I'll inspire me and do the same." he said.

“You have my full support.” she said, giving a false encouragement to her friend. 

“Thank you. Maybe tomorrow I’ll even invite a friend to dinner.” 

“Already?” she questioned. “ That fast!” 

“Fast ?! Gillian, I’m single for five years.” 

“Really? All this?” he can feel the fake surprise smile of his friend. “I can’t believe that you didn’t go out with anyone all this time.” 

David smiled. He knew what Gillian was insinuating. She could be funny. 

“Believe me because it’s true.” 

“Yeah. As true as my dating/relationship.” 

Now it was the time of David’s laugh. There was a brief silence in the conversation. 

“Who’s the friend that will go to dinner with you?” Gillian really seems to be jealous. 

“It’s funny when you get jealous, even knowing that I’m joking.” 

“You know what’s funny?” 

“No. Tell me.” 

“If the next time I go to New York and meet with you, we just talked, and you end up the night without sex.” 

“OK. That’s not funny.”


End file.
